


Kiss with a Fist

by blakefancier



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Corporal Punishment, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Orgy, Spanking, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-15 12:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakefancier/pseuds/blakefancier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Howard and Peggy are punished for helping Steve fly behind enemy lines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am sick with the flu, that is the only excuse I have for these stories. I think that this one will probably grow into a series, but not for awhile. Not until I finish Children's Work and Blot Out the Sun.
> 
> This story will be part of what I call The Spanking 'Verse.

It's pouring rain outside and Howard's shoes are wet from having to run from his tent to the Colonel's. It's horrible: his feet squelch in his now ruined shoes, the air inside the tent is humid, and it smells like wet dog. He wrinkles his nose and curls his toes.

"Do you have to be somewhere, Mr. Stark?" Phillips asks, glaring at him.

Oh, right, and he's getting a dressing down from the Colonel. "No, sir. Well, I mean, I should probably be—"

"Shut up, Stark!" Phillips barks and Howard closes his mouth. "Of all the irresponsible, idiotic things you two have done, this takes the cake! You both could have been killed. Rogers probably is dead!"

Howard looks down at that, shame twisting low in his belly. He doesn't look at Peggy, who he knows is feeling the pain of Steve's loss.

"I should send you two home." Howard looks up at that, he can see out of the corner of his eye that Peggy has done the same. Before either of them can protest, Phillips raises a hand. "I won't, but I should. That said, I cannot let your behavior go unpunished. Yes, even you, Stark. You signed those contracts stating you agreed to follow the chain of command." He gestures to the desk. "So assume the position. Bare backsides." 

Howard bites back a groan, undoes his trousers and pushes them down. Beside him, Peggy pulls down her panties, leans over Phillips' desk, and flips up her skirt. Jesus, she's got a gorgeous ass. He pulls down his shorts and also leans over, waiting.

Phillips starts on Peggy first; the sound of his palm against her backside fills the tent. Except for an initial gasp, she's quiet, taking the spanking like the soldier she is. Howard watches; her face reddens and she bites her bottom lip, her chest heaving as Phillips really lays into her. Howard wonders if she's getting wet, if later she's going to find herself some private to relieve the tension. Maybe he can convince her to give him a go.

When her punishment is done, she thanks Phillips for the correction, straightens her clothes, and stands at attention. She's not the only thing standing at attention. Phillips notices Howard's erection and sneers. "You're disgusting, Stark." 

Oh, he knows, how well he knows. Punishment is a solemn act and should not be sullied by impure thoughts. Howard grins and says, "I am as God made me, Colonel."

Phillips glares at him and the first blow brings a cry to Howard's lips. 

It's not an easy punishment, but he didn't expect it to be. He knows that Phillips doesn't like him, most traditional tops don't. He's too mouthy, too blasé about breaking the rules, his morals too loose. He writhes against the desk, desperate little moans and whines escaping his mouth, his cock throbbing in time with his abused ass. He can't keep still, no matter how hard he tries, can't keep quiet either, he rocks back to meet Phillips' blows, his eyes stinging. It's so good and he's so, so close. 

He's right on the edge, almost there, when Phillips stops; he groans in disappointment. 

"Jesus, Stark, I can't believe your parents didn't pair you off as soon as they could. You're indecent."

"Tried," Howard says, panting. "But evidently, indecent isn't a trait that most tops are looking for in a bottom."

Phillips grumbles something about pushy bottoms and pinches Howard hard on the ass. Howard cries out because, oh, that's what he needed to push him over the edge. His hips jerk as he comes on Phillips' desk.

"Stark!" Phillips barks and slaps Howard's ass. "Clean up that damn mess. With your tongue!"

Howard looks over his shoulder, gives a cheeky grin, wiggles his butt, and says, "Yes, sir!" He slides off the desk, winks at Phillips, before licking the mess clean.

Phillips makes a sound of disgust and storms out of the tent, muttering something about checking supplies. Howard is pretty sure that Phillips is really going to go off to relieve some stress with one of the camp whores.

Peggy turns to Howard and says, "You're trouble."

"Oh, come on!" He pulls up his shorts and trousers, wincing as the fabric touches his sensitive skin. "Are you telling me that didn't make you even a little bit wet?"

Peggy blushes. "No, it did not! I'm a top."

"Could have fooled me the way you were panting after our dear Captain America." He grins at her.

"He's an extraordinary man. And I was not panting after him!" She crosses her arms over her chest. "You were the one ready to invite him to your apartment back in Brooklyn."

"I can't help myself, Agent Carter. I love beautiful things." He shrugs, then gives her a coy look. "Are you sure you aren't wet? I could give you a hand. Or a mouth."

Peggy rolls her eyes. "You're impossible, Howard Stark."

"I do try." He smiles charmingly, but she doesn't take him up on his offer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Howard has fun with the Commandos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a horrible person. Horrible, horrible. 
> 
> But I have half of the next chapter done of Children's Work. Hope to post it tomorrow.

Howard's a little put out that Phillips doesn't give Steve a spanking, but it's probably bad form to punish someone who just saved the lives of 400 men. That night, they celebrate, most of the camp gathers in groups, but not a few couples sneak off into corners.

He stumbles across Steve and Peggy as he's coming back from the latrines. Steve has Peggy pushed up against a tree, his hands up her skirt. She's making quiet little sounds of pleasure, her eyes closed, her hips rocking to the rhythm of Steve's fingering.

He watches, more than a little jealous, though he knows they won't last, not without a bottom there to satisfy their toppy tendencies. 

Peggy gasps and shudders her way through an orgasm and Steve's kisses her mouth. She slumps against him, and Steve slips his hands out from under her skirt. He brings his finger to his mouth and sucks on them.

God, Howard needs to get fucked. As he makes his way through camp, he considers his options, but no one catches his eye. Not until he stumbles across Bucky Barnes who is sitting with a strange group of men. Bucky grins up at him, looking more than a little drunk, and hauls Howard onto his lap.

"Look at what we got here, fellas. I caught me a millionaire. How are ya doin', Stark?" Bucky asks, pulling Howard close for a kiss.

Howard kisses back, eagerly, wiggling against Bucky's erection, and moaning in appreciation. "I'm doing fine, thanks," he says, breaking the kiss. "You fellas looking for some stress relief?"

Bucky licks and sucks his way down Howard's neck and hums.

"You think you can take all of us, Stark?" says the guy in the bowler hat.

Howard lifts his chin and arches up. "If some of you don't mind using my mouth."

Bucky nips at Howard's jaw. "Then what are we waitin' for? Let's find us a tent."

***** 

When Howard wakes up the next morning, he's on the ground, in the middle of a pile of naked men, a tongue up his ass. He lets out a surprised moan and looks over his shoulder: Dugan, Jesus, that man has the stamina of an ox.

Dugan gives his hole another lick, then lifts his head. "Too sore for another fuck?"

He considers it and after a moment, he shakes his head. "Just use lots of oil."

Dugan grins and resumes licking Howard until he's wet and open and whining in pleasure. 

"Jeez, Stark," Morita grumbles, stirring from Howard's side. "Are you always this vocal?"

Howard opens his mouth to comment, but Dugan pushes two thick fingers inside of him and all he can do is jerk back and groan.

"Gag him," Falsworth says, then grunts. "Oh, my head."

Morita shrugs, settles into a better position, and drags Howard's face toward his crotch. "You heard the man, Stark. Get to sucking."

"You guys are going to kill me," he says, opening his mouth to take Morita in.

Afterward, they carry Howard to his tent, give him some water, and tuck him into his cot. He sleeps the rest of the day, and spends the rest of the week limping around and sitting very, very gingerly. 

*****

"Well," Steve says, slumping onto Howard's workbench, his eyes wide. "I think Peggy's mad at me."

Howard stares at him for a moment, then laughs. "What gave it away, pal? The fact that she just shot at you?" He sat next to Steve. "What did you do, anyway?"

Steve blushes and clears his throat. "Private Lorraine may have… may have kissed me."

"Why that little minx." Howard doesn't know whether to admire Lorraine or be angry with her. "So Agent Carter's being territorial, is she? You should be flattered. That means she sees you as a potential mate."

"Yeah." Steve looks unsure for a moment.

"Don’t you want to be her mate?" 

"I do. Of course I do." Steve shrugs. "But she's… she's got an intended. Did you know that? He's an old family friend, they've been promised to each other since they were kids." 

Howard frowns; he didn't know that. "Do you think she loves him?" 

"No, I don’t think she'd be with me if she did. But…" Steve gives Howard a small smile. "But I don’t know that she loves me either."

"Do you love her?" he asks. 

"I think I could love her." Steve clasps his hands in his lap and stares down at them. "What about you, Howard? You got some top waiting for you back home?"

He laughs at that. "I'm not really marriage material, Cap." 

"That's not true," Steve says, looking at Howard earnestly. "You're handsome, intelligent, and rich. That's gotta be somebody's fantasy." Steve bumps their shoulders together.

He shrugs a shoulder. "No one wants a bottom that's been around the block a few dozen times." 

"That just means you're hard to catch, Howard. You're… elusive. And it'll be a pretty special person who does catch you." Steve grips the back of Howard's neck and grins at him. 

Howard ducks his head to hide a blush and fiddles with the crease in his trousers. "Thanks."

Steve rubs his thumb up and down the back of Howard's neck

He closes his eyes and lets out a deep sigh. "That feels good."

"Yeah." Steve rubs a bit more, then pulls his hand away. "I should talk to Peggy."

Howard nods and fights the urge to lean into Steve's body. "Probably." He opens his eyes. "Good luck and take your shield. You might need it."

Steve smiles and runs his fingers through Howard's hair. "I think I will." He gets to his feet. "Oh, Bucky and the guys are going to the pub tonight. They told me to tell you that you're invited."

He hums softly in affirmation.

"Don't let them talk you into opening a tab." Steve quirks his mouth. "That was my first mistake." With that, he slaps Howard on the back and walks out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Howard has sex. Lots of sex. Sooo much sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is complete ID fic. *giggles*

Howard's first thought when he wakes up is that he's glad he has a big bed, because otherwise his nights would be very uncomfortable. His second thought is, oh, that's nice, but that's only because Jones is rubbing his prominent morning erection against Howard's backside. He opens his mouth to make a dirty comment, but Dernier kisses him quiet and strokes his cock.

God, he loves these guys. They're almost enough to make a guy want to give up his fortune and become a full time sex toy. 

He moans as Jones gets two slick fingers inside of him. Then Dernier gives a wicked smile, reaches around, and adds a third.

"Damn," he groans as they begin to finger-fuck him. "Oh, god *damn*. Do you do everything together?"

"I think you already know the answer to that question, Stark," Jones says before leaning over to give Dernier a slow, sweet kiss.

He watches them, his eyes half-lidded with pleasure. They've only been a couple for a short while—he still can't tell which is the top and which is the bottom—but there's love there. 

Someone curls his finger inside of Howard, and pleasure rocks his body. He cries out, jerking his hips back and tightening around the fingers. "Fuck!"

Jones breaks the kiss to lick Howard's neck. "We thought you'd never ask."

Dernier grins and bends his head to suck and bite Howard's nipples until they're sensitive to the slightest touch.

Howard writhes as they tease his body, blowing on his wet nipples, running their fingers over his cock, and rubbing his prostate. "God, please, please, fuck me. I need it. I need it so bad. I'm begging you, please!"

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

Both Jones and Dernier stiffen, and not in a good way, and it takes Howard a moment to realize that someone else is not supposed to be in the room with them. He lifts his head from Dernier's shoulder and looks blearily at Phillips. "C-Colonel? What—?" 

"We had a meeting this morning, Stark." Phillips clasps his hands behind his back and glares at Dernier and Jones.

They exchange a look and a moment later, they're puling their fingers out of Howard and climbing out of bed to stand at attention. 

"Get your clothes and get out. Now." Phillip's voice is soft, but Howard can hear the undercurrent of steel. Jones and Dernier scramble for their clothing and practically run out the door.

"Now that's unfair," he says, shakily, fighting the urge to stroke himself because, damn, that was arousing.

"Do I look like I care, Stark?" Phillips gave him a flat stare and Howard figures he shouldn’t answer that. "Get your ass out of bed and your hands behind your back."

"Sir, yes, sir." He rushes to obey, his body thrumming with renewed excitement. When he's in proper position, Phillips slowly circles him, inspecting his body. 

"You smell like a whore, boy." Phillips pinches a nipple, then tugs it. "Is that what you are? A whore?"

His cock jerks and he fights the urge to squirm. "No, sir. Whores do it for money."

"You're a slut then, boy? Your cock's dripping like a slut's would." Phillips's slaps his cock and Howard cries out, his hips jerking, and his knees going weak from the pain, from the pleasure. "I asked you a question."

"Yes, I'm a slut!" he gasps out, his chest heaving.

"Hmm." Phillips reaches out and lightly pinches the head of Howard's cock.

Howard whimpers and closes his eyes; so good. It's so damn good. Phillips slaps his cock again and Howard's eyes fly open in surprise. 

"You keep looking at me, boy. Do you understand? You close your eyes again and you'll spend the next month in a chastity belt."

"Yes, sir," he whispers, his mouth dry. 

"Don't you come until I tell you to. Hear me, boy?"

Howard nods frantically. "Yes."

"Good." Phillips looks around a moment, then says, "Brace yourself against the headboard and keep your legs spread."

Howard does what he's told, his body trembling and his mind racing.

Phillips doesn't ease in to it, of course he doesn't. He just shoves two fingers up Howard's backside and roughly fucks him with them. 

Howard whimpers, working himself on the fingers, his knees shaking.

"Did they fuck you this morning, boy, or are you still loose and wet from last night?"

He swallows hard and tries to speak. "S-Still… last night… Ah!"

"You've certainly made the rounds, haven't you?" Phillips pushes in a third finger and the burn makes Howard grind back. "Someone needs to take you in hand, plug up this filthy hole, put a collar on that little cock."

"N-Ngh! Not little! Uh, uh, uh!" Howard can't help it, he squeezes his eyes closed, and lets out a choked moan. Jesus, he should have guessed. Everyone knows that Phillips rules with an iron fist, a fist he loves shoving up the holes of naive little grunts. He's debating about whether or not he should safeword, when there's a knock at the door. Fuck! Who next? A goddamn general?

"Come in," Phillips says and, son of a bitch, Steve comes walking in.

"Oh." Steve pauses, his face going red. "I… I didn't know…"

"Get your ass in here and close the door, Rogers. I'm just disciplining Stark here. Aren't I, boy?" Phillips twists his fingers and Howard whimpers. 

"That doesn't look like a prescribed method of punishment, sir," Steve says, standing at attention, his face pink and his mouth set in a line of disapproval. 

"Stark requires creativity in these sorts of things. Spankings make him come like a fifteen year old boy who's just discovered girly magazines. Isn't that right, Stark?"

"Yes!" Howard sounds completely ravaged. "Please, sir! Please, I have to come, I have to! God, please!"

"Why is he being punished, Colonel?" Steve asks.

"He's been bringing down base morale with his catting around. Or hadn't you noticed, Captain?"

"I've noticed that my men are more at ease thanks to Mr. Stark's attentions, sir. But maybe I've missed something. I've been spending at lot of time in the field." Steve's tone is respectful, but Phillips growls and begins to push a fourth finger up Howard's ass.

"Red!" Howard says, frantically. "Red, red, red!"

Phillips curses and pulls his fingers out.

He clings to the headboard, his whole body shaking from arousal and adrenaline. 

"Someone needs to take responsibility for him." Phillips pinches Howard's side, hard enough to bruise.

"I'll do it, sir. I know you already have enough on your mind, what with running the SSR and your wife being on the front lines." Phillips stares at Steve, long and hard, but Steve keeps his expression bland.

Phillips hrmphs and shakes his head. "See that you do, Captain. Or I'll take the matter into my own hands." 

"Yes, sir!" Steve salutes as Phillips stalks out of the room.

"Fuck," Howard says. "Son of a fuck!" He needs to come so much it's starting to hurt.

"Easy there, Howard." Steve lays a hand on the small of Howard's back. "I want you to come for me now. Come on, right now."

He lets out a surprised gasp and curls against the headboard as pleasure shoots up his spine. He feels like he's shattering and he'd collapse, except Steve's got a hold of him and is stroking his back. He presses his face against Steve's chest, trembling as aftershocks wrack his body. He's exhausted, completely exhausted, and he mumbles something to that effect to Steve. 

Steve chuckles softly and maneuvers Howard into bed, cleaning him with a handkerchief. "Why don't you take a nap?"

"Mmm." Yeah, that's a good idea. He closes his eyes and—oh, wait. He opens his eyes a sliver. "Why're you here?"

"We were supposed to have breakfast together, remember?" Steve shakes his head when Howard gives him a confused look. "Never mind. We'll have lunch. Go to sleep." 

"Okay," he whispers, rolls over, and falls asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Howard tries to have sex with Steve and talks with Private Lorraine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's plot in my porn, there's plot in my porn, there's plot in my porn!
> 
> Also, maybe I should change the pairings in this story to read everybody/everybody *but* Steve/Howard. Jeez!

Howard's head is pillowed on Steve's very naked chest. All in all, it's not a bad way to wake up. He smiles and presses a kiss to Steve's sternum.

"You're awake," Steve says, running fingers through Howard's hair and massaging the nape of his neck. 

"Yeah." He shifts and feels Steve hard against his thigh. After all the activity of this morning, he won't be ready for more action until this evening, but that doesn’t mean he can't help out Steve. He rocks against Steve's hardness, but Steve just huffs and slaps Howard's bottom. Ooh, Howard melts.

"Behave." Steve kisses Howard's forehead and drags his blunt nails down Howard's back.

Howard arches into the touch, his toes curling, a rumble escaping from his mouth.

"Knew you'd like that," Steve says softly. "You got plenty of guys and dames that are willing to give you a tumble, but who's there to take care of the rest, Howard?" Steve rubs circles against the small of Howard's back and oh, god, Howard can feel the tension there ease away to nothing. "That's what I'm gonna do for you now. Make sure you eat and sleep. Make sure you don't run yourself into the ground with all the working and fucking. Take care of you."

He lifts his head and looks blearily at Steve. "I can take care of you, too."

Steve smiles, kisses his nose, then slides out from under him. Howard grumbles at that—Steve is comfortable and warm—but Steve just laughs. "I just want to make sure you're alright." 

Howard grumbles and pillows his head on his arm. Steve parts his butt cheeks and strokes his hole. He can't help himself, he rocks back against Steve's thumb.

Steve sighs and slaps his butt; Howard moans happily. "No wonder the Colonel thinks you need a keeper. You're fine. I'm gonna run you a hot bath though. After, we'll have lunch and then you can get to work."

He buries his face into a pillow and breathes in the scent of sex and Steve. His cock gives a painful twitch and he groans. When the bath is ready, Steve helps him up and into the tub. Instead of leaving Howard to it, Steve stays and washes Howard's hair. It gives Howard a little jolt because the last person who did that for him was his nanny. 

It feels good. Steve's fingers massage his scalp and he closes his eyes in pleasure. "Am I a one person man now, Captain Rogers?" he asks.

 

"Not unless you wanna be, Mr. Stark. Keep your eyes closed." Steve rinses out his hair. "My guys would kill me if I kept you from their beds."

Howard isn't sure whether he's disappointed or not. "Oh, well, good."

Steve hums softly. "I just got a few rules."

He doesn't groan because, really, that's not a surprise. 

"You'll wear my leather cuffs at all times, unless you're doing an experiment where they'll be dangerous to wear, you'll have all meals with me, and you'll be in my bed by eleven."

Howard opens his eyes and gives Steve an exasperated look. "A curfew?"

"Yes, a curfew." Steve smiles down at him and presses a kiss to his mouth. "I expect you to be a good boy for me, Howard."

He's nice and doesn't laugh in Steve's face.

***** 

Falsworth pulls out of Howard with a squelch and a pat on the hip. "You should get cleaned up, Stark. You've a half an hour before you're supposed to be in Cap's bed."

Howard lifts his head and blinks at Falsworth. "What?"

"When Cap says eleven, he means eleven." Falsworth gestures across the barracks where Steve is sprawled out in his bed, sketching.

"You're kidding," Howard slurs. "But I'm right here. He can see me." Falsworth hums and nudges Howard out of bed. "Bastard."

"Not even in the slightest." Falsworth smirks and waves at him.

He grumbles softly and considers slipping into Steve's bed still sweaty and sticky. Of course, he doesn’t; he takes a quick shower and crawls into Steve's bed with time to spare. 

Steve smiles and puts an arm around him. "Hi."

"Hi." He rests his head on Steve's shoulder and sighs. "What are you reading?"

" _Astonishing Stories_." Steve sets the magazine aside and caresses Howard's face. "How was your day? Falsworth wasn't too rough with you, was he?"

Howard flushes and he wiggles against Steve. "My day was fine. Falsworth was fine. What about you, Cap? You seem a little tense. Want me to give you a hand?" He reaches down to rub Steve's crotch, but before he can, Steve pushes his hand away.

"I'm fine, thank you." Steve kisses him gently and Howard parts his lips and deepens it. It's a perfectly lovely kiss, but Steve doesn't let it go on for very long. "That's enough, Howard."

"Why? I'm not asking for any strings, Steve."

"That's the problem." Steve shrugs. "After everything with Peggy, I realized that I want strings. I want a sub who'll wear my collar and be mine. I… I'm not made for messing around. So, yeah. Good night, Howard." He turns his back to Howard and turns off the bedside lamp.

Howard blinks. Well, that's a first. 

*****

The leather cuffs are annoying at first, but it doesn't take him that long to get used to them. The leather is soft and not too stiff, and when he's bored he rubs his thumb over the shield stamped into it. 

Barnes likes touching them, too. When he has Howard over a piece of furniture or stretched out on a bed, he rubs his thumb over them as he pounds into Howard's ass. Sometimes, Howard wonders if maybe Barnes isn't a just a pushy bottom trying to pass himself off as a top. It wouldn't be the first time.

Once, Barnes even asks him, "You and Steve ever fuck?"

Howard rolls his eyes. "I thought you and Steve were best friends, Barnes?"

"We are!" 

"Then you know the answer to that question. He wants a one-man guy and I can't give that to him. So he forces me to sleep next to him as horrible punishment." 

"Yeah," Bucky says, a little breathlessly, "that sounds horrible." Then he rolls on top of Howard and ruts up against him.

Jeez. Maybe Howard should hint to the Colonel that Barnes could use a bit of discipline. Or, hell, a lot of discipline. Maybe he'll even let Howard watch. Barnes is gorgeous when he's hot and bothered.

***** 

"I hear you're sleeping with the good Captain," Private Lorraine says when Howard drops by to see if there are any messages for him.

He rolls his eyes and leans against her desk. "And I heard that earlier this week Phillips had you squealing so loud some people thought it was an air raid siren."

She flushes bright red and glares at him. 

He smirks at her. "Don’t tell me. He managed to get a hand up."

Lorraine crosses her arms over her chest.

"You started it, Private Lorraine." He tilts his head and says, seriously, "He didn't hurt you, did he?"

She lets out a huff and gives him a dirty look. "Colonel Phillips was a perfect gentleman. He slowed down when I asked him too and afterward he drew me a bath. Not every encounter is like one of your terrible orgies, Stark." 

"Hey! I was trying to be nice!" He frowns at her, stung. "And my orgies aren't terrible."

Lorraine gives him a sharp smile and opens her mouth, probably to eviscerate him verbally. Then she stops and slumps back on the chair. "Sorry, I'm just… I've got a lot on my mind. I have two suitors who want to give me their collar and I can't decide which I want to say yes to."

"Why do you have to say yes to either?"

"I'm not like you, Stark. When the war's over, I don't get to go home to my gigantic house in Manhattan and millions of dollars. I have to think about my future." She sighs. "I’m not getting any younger. The longer I wait, the more people will start to wonder if I'm a… a whore." 

Howard wants to tell Lorraine that there's nothing wrong with a bottom not wanting to be collared, but he doesn't because she's right. It's one thing to play around when you're younger, but once you hit twenty-five, you better think about settling down or everyone will see you as a good-time gal or guy. And there's no future in that. "I'm sure you'll make the right decision."

She smiles at him. "Thanks."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peggy is a cypher and Howard gets in trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck! How did angst get in my porn? *sighs*

He's good. He's so, so good, then Peggy ruins everything. 

Well, okay, that's not fair. Not completely anyway, even if Peggy did set him up. 

It starts the way these things always start, with an invitation. 

Peggy walks up to them at lunch, smiles at Steve, then grips Howard's hair and pulls his head back. "My room, nine o'clock tonight. Don't be late, Howard."

"Okay," he says, because he's surprised and he never thought he'd get a chance to get into her panties.

"Good boy." She pats his cheek and saunters away. 

He watches her go and when he turns back, Steve is frowning. "Do you mind?" he asks, because in all his musings he never once considered Steve's feelings, but now that he thinks about it, he knows he should.

"I'm not your top. You can do what you want." Steve glares at his mashed potatoes.

"Hey, hey," he says, and Steve looks up. "I'm wearing your cuffs." He knows how possessive tops can get, even nice ones like Steve.

The tension in Steve's shoulders eases and he wraps a hand around the cuff on Howard's left wrist. "Yeah, you are." 

***** 

When Howard walks into Peggy's room, he doesn't expect to see Private Lorraine stretched out on the bed, flushed and naked, her legs spread wide for Peggy's pleasure. And oh, Peggy is taking her pleasure. She's slowly finger-fucking Lorraine, making the woman gasp and squirm and arch up into Peggy's touch.

Howard cock hardens suddenly, almost painfully, and he shudders.

Peggy looks over her shoulder, smiles, and says, "Take off your clothes and get on the bed. And you'd better not play with yourself, Howard. I'd be very displeased."

He swallows hard and quickly divests himself of his clothes. "I wouldn't. I have better manners that that."

"Steve's trained you well." Peggy twists her fingers and rubs her thumb against Lorraine's clit. And, damn, the sound Lorraine makes as she comes, her body shaking with pleasure, goes right to his cock.

He kneels on the bed, hands clasped behind his back. "N-No, not Steve. My… my first lover." 

Peggy pulls her fingers from Lorraine's body and offers them to Howard. He takes them into his mouth and sucks. "Good boy. I'm going to use my beautiful girl until she screams and you're going to watch. Isn't that right, my dear?"

Lorraine whimpers, her eyes fluttering shut, her body relaxed in pure abandonment.

Well, at least Howard knows the identity of one of Lorraine's suitors.

He stays where he is on the bed and watches as Peggy uses her mouth to coax Lorraine towards desperation, then stop. She does it again and again, until Lorraine is a sobbing, shaking, gorgeous mess. Something inside of him aches as Peggy takes her lover apart, as she shows her how cruel she can be.

"Please! Mistress, please!" Tears run down Lorraine's cheeks and she rocks her hips, as if that will help. It doesn't, he knows it doesn't. Goddamn! He fights the urge to touch himself, to—

"Please *what*, my dear?" Peggy runs her thumb along Lorraine's wet slit. "What do you want?"

"You!" Lorraine sobs and arches into Peggy's touch. "Only you. Always you." 

"Silly girl, you have me. All you have to do is ask for it. Isn't that right, Howard?" She takes her wet fingers and runs them over his mouth.

"Yes. Yes, I…" He wants to ask her if she's going to fuck Lorraine, if she's going to fuck him, but the words stick in his throat. He wants to come, he wants… well, who the fuck knows what he wants. 

"Hmm." She runs her fingers through his hair, ignoring Lorraine's tearful pleas. "It's past your curfew."

He blinks at her. "What?"

Peggy points to the clock on her wall; it's ten past eleven. "You're late for your curfew."

His eyes widen and a frisson of fear runs up his spine. He stumbles off the bed, pulling on his clothes and ignoring his erection. 

"Why not stay? You're already in trouble." She pets Lorraine's thigh.

"You did this on purpose." He can't believe— Why would she—

"I'm not your keeper, Howard."

He glares at her, but bites back the scathing words on the tip of his tongue. She might spank him if he let them loose and he doesn’t want to be any later than he already is. He doesn't run, he can't in the state he's in, but he walks as fast as he can to the barracks, ignoring the offers he gets on the way.

Steve is still awake when he gets to the room. He quickly undresses and tries to slip into bed when Steve says, in his coldest voice, "No." 

Howard freezes. "I'm sorry. Steve, I'm so sorry. I lost track of time. I promise it won't happen again. Steve, I swear—"

"Enough!" Steve doesn't look at him, not even the tiniest big and Howard trembles. "Go find somewhere else to sleep."

"What? But—But I—" 

"I don't want to look at you, much less have you in my bed." Steve turns his back to Howard.

He gasps softly at that, his chest aching. "But I'm sorry," he says softly, but Steve ignores him. He takes a step back and looks around the room. No one is looking at him. No one. He crosses his arms over his chest and tries to think about what he's going to do next. Tries to because his thoughts keep slipping away.

"Howard, c'mere," Bucky says, finally pulling his blankets back.

Howard gives one final look at Steve, before crawling into Bucky's bed. He curls up against Bucky's warmth. "Do you want—"

"No." Bucky puts an arm around him and kisses the top of his head. "Try to get some sleep."

He nods, even though he knows he won't.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Howard gets punished and he loves it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have two questions for you: How much do I love you? 
> 
> How much do you love me? 
> 
> *grins*

He can't sleep, not with anxiety twisting and turning in his stomach and fear making his pulse race. He stares up at the ceiling, eyes feeling dry and gritty. His mind races with questions he's not sure he wants the answer to.

What if Steve doesn't want Howard anymore? What if Steve's sick and tired of Howard's cock chasing? What if Steve rescinds his guardianship and takes back his leather cuffs?

Howard doesn't think he can handle that. He doesn't think he can handle that at all. But, God, it's a possibility, isn't it? Steve's so mad at him. Howard has never seen Steve so mad. 

He rubs his eyes and fights the urge to curl into a little ball and cry. Instead, he climbs out of bed and makes his way towards Steve in the semi-darkness—after their time in Schmidt's clutches, none of the Commandos are comfortable when it's pitch black. He kneels by Steve's bed and is surprised to see that Steve is awake.

Howard swallows hard and says, his voice trembling, "Please forgive me." He means to say more. He means to plead and beg, to offer up everything and anything, but the words die away.

Steve doesn't say anything. He just stares at Howard, his gaze dark and relentless. 

Howard squirms, heat suffusing his cheeks. After awhile, he looks down. He won't leave, he won't, not unless Steve sends him away again. He'll stay like this all night, damn the consequences and sore knees.

Suddenly, Steve lets out a huff and pulls back the covers. Relief spills through Howard, warm and light, and he lets out a gasp before quickly climbing into bed. He wraps his arms around Steve and hugs him tight. "Steve, I—" But before he can continue, Steve places a hand over his mouth.

"Tomorrow," Steve says, caressing Howard's cheek before removing his hand. "We'll talk about it in the morning." Then Steve kisses him on the forehead and turns away. 

Howard presses against Steve's back. "Yes, sir," he says, eagerly, nuzzling Steve's shoulder and sighing.

***** 

When Howard wakes up the next morning, he and Steve are alone. Steve is sitting on the bed, fully dressed, looking at Howard. He yawns, stretches, and sits up, trying to pretend that his gut isn't churning with worry. Then he smiles at Steve and kicks off the blankets to show off his body. "Hey, soldier." 

Steve doesn't look at Howard's body, he rarely does. He crosses his arms over his chest and says, "You didn't just disobey me, Howard. You disrespected me."

Howard flinches and looks away. "I didn't— I didn't mean to."

"Is it that you don’t want me to have guardianship? Do you want me to take back the cuffs?"

He shakes his head, his breath coming in gasps as anxiety wells up inside of him.

Steve gently forces Howard to look at him. "Am I not giving you enough attention?"

"You… I…" He swallows hard and drops his gaze; he can never have too much attention, not that he'll tell Steve that. "Are you gonna punish me?"

"Do you need to be punished?" Steve asks softly.

Howard nods vigorously, his cock stiffening. 

"Alright." Steve gets to his feet. "Follow me." 

He scrambles out of bed, grabbing his trousers on the way.

Steve looks over his shoulder. "Did I tell you to get dressed?"

His mouth goes dry and he drops the trousers. "S-Sorry." Steve leads him down the hallways to the dungeon, where serious punishment is passed out. Each step makes him more and more excited. He's practically vibrating by the time they make it to the room.

Steve picks up a flogger and tests it on his palm. "Do you need to be tied to the cross or are the chains enough?" He gestures to the ones suspended from the ceiling. 

"Ch-Chains are fine." 

"Alright." Steve brushes his fingers against Howard's cheek. "I’m going to flog you until you can't stand. And you're not allowed to come, Howard. Do you understand?"

He nods.

"Tell me your safeword."

"Red." He shudders and lifts his arms over his head so Steve can fasten the chains to his cuffs.

"Good boy." Steve runs his fingers through Howard's hair, then down his back. "You use your safeword if you need it. I'll be very upset if you don't. I'll make you wear a chastity belt for the rest of the month." 

"Yes sir." He closes his eyes and braces himself. Still, he gives a small gasp when Steve slaps his ass. Twice. 

He doesn't expect the first blow when it happens. He cries out as the pain blooms over his skin of his right shoulder. He prefers a thud to a sting; he wonders if Steve knows that. 

Steve works the flogger down Howard's back, until his cock is dripping and his body is slick with sweat and both the pleasure and pain of it leaves his mind dizzy.

"You're doing so well," Steve says, tangling his hands in Howard's hair and giving him a kiss.

Howard moans, lips parting, eyes fluttering shut as Steve devours his mouth. He makes a little sound of disappointment when Steve pulls away. But his disappointment soon disappears as Steve flogs his ass and thighs with brutal efficiency. Pain and pleasure blur into one and all thought leaves him. It feels like he's flying, free and content, no demands, no responsibilities. He just is.

His legs give out, but before he can feel the jerk of the cuff, Steve is holding him close, murmuring softly. Howard buries his face against Steve's neck and gives a soft sound of contentment.

"Such a good boy," Steve whispers in his ear. "Howard, you're such a good boy. My good boy."

He hums softly and doesn't think about anything but the feel and smell of Steve against him. 

***** 

He's a little surprised when Steve doesn’t take him to the infirmary. That’s usually what happens to uncollared bottoms, unless you're playing with a good friend—aftercare is left to medical staff. Steve takes him back to the barracks, gives him water and juice, cools his heated back with water and soothes ointment on the welts. And through it all, Steve doesn’t stop giving him affectionate touches, doesn't stop the litany of praise. Howard finds himself sinking into a warm state where he feels protected and loved and it doesn't matter that he hasn't come because Steve is there. Steve will take care of him.

He'll come when Steve wants him to.

"That's right," Steve says, kissing him gently. "That's exactly right."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is a fool and Howard is an ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I don't know why angst keeps getting in my porn, but it does. *pokes at it* This is just a short update, I'm still immersed in a story that's now at 27 pages. This is my life.

Howard isn't alone when he wakes up. Steve is next to him, playing with his hair and looking down at him fondly. He flushes at the look and tenses, which is a bad idea. His body protests the tension and he groans.

"Sore?" Steve asks, pressing a kiss to his temple and rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah." He should get up and stretch before his muscles decide to stiffen up even more. 

"Let me run you a hot bath," Steve says, getting to his feet. 

Howard knows he should protest, but Steve's still got that fond look on his face and it's so nice to be taken care of. "Okay." He snuggles into the blankets, closes his eyes and dozes. He doesn't open his eyes until Steve comes back and helps him to the bathroom and eases him into the tub. His welts sting and his bruises ache, but his muscles relax under the heat and Steve's gentle touch.

This is what it's like to be Steve's bottom: cherished and loved and protected. His chest aches with regret. "I'm not a one-guy kinda fella, Steve."

"I know," Steve whispers, wiping Howard's face with a washcloth.

"If I was, it'd be you. I'd wear your collar."

Steve kisses him gently. "I know that, too." 

He smiles and touches Steve's cheek. "You're gonna make some bottom a very happy person one day."

Steve doesn’t respond.

***** 

Howard moans and pants as he fucks himself on Dugan's long, thick cock. God, he loves this. Dugan pulls him down for a kiss and grinds against him and that's it, he's done. He arches into Dugan, a cry on his lips, as he comes. Dugan shudders under him, gasping, hands clenching around Howard's hips.

So good.

He slumps against Dugan's chest, sweaty and exhausted. Sated. He could stay like this forever. Or at least until he's ready to go again. 

Dugan laughs and slaps his hip. "Off, Stark. You've got about a half hour before you gotta crawl into Cap's bed and I'm not gonna be the reason he stripes your ass again."

He grumbles under his breath, but slides off Dugan's lap and stumbles his way to the showers. He takes his time cleaning up, then crawls into bed with Steve, who pulls him close and kisses his forehead.

"Are you alright?" Steve asks, like he always asks. "Dum Dum wasn't too rough, was he?"

"No." Howard tucks his head under Steve's chin and sighs. "I'm fine. Tired." 

"Okay." Steve runs a hand up his back. "You're such a good boy. You make everyone so happy. You make me happy."

He smiles and hums softly. 

*****

Lorraine is being insufferable, flashing her collar, smirking at every uncollared bottom on the base. 

"I don't even want a collar," he tells Steve at lunch, waving his fork in the air. "It's ridiculous. Look at her. Look!" Lorraine lifts her chin and strokes her collar; he scowls. 

"She's happy, Howard. She's in love."

Howard snorts. "Right!"

"You don't believe in love?" Steve tilts his head and frowns.

"I believe in math and science. I believe in facts." He takes a bite of his meatloaf and chews vigorously.

"Well, I'm happy for her and Peggy. I'm happy they found each other." 

Howard rolls his eyes. "You're an idiot."

"And you're an ass." Steve wipes his mouth and storms out of the galley.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is slowly learning what Howard wants. Good thing too, because Howard sure doesn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I get this done before Thanksgiving? I don't know, but I'm going to try! So, enjoy the update.
> 
> Also, dirtyparagon drew a scene from this story! It is absolutely wonderful and you all should take a look at it. Have some lovely Bucky/Howard:
> 
> http://dirtyparagon.deviantart.com/art/Caught-Me-a-Millionaire-Bucky-x-Howard-337308288

Steve doesn’t come to bed that night.

Or the next night.

Or the night after that.

Howard doesn't worry. He doesn’t stay up all night, staring at the ceiling, wondering what he did wrong, listening to see if Steve is going to come sneaking in.

Steve isn't his top. He doesn't want Steve to be his top, he made perfectly clear.

***** 

He sees Steve around base: at meetings, in hallways, even in his lab. Steve doesn't approach him and he doesn't approach Steve. 

He doesn't even think about Steve. He spends all his spare time getting fucked and spanked and tied up. And he loves every minute of it. 

***** 

It's a week before Steve approaches him. Howard is sitting at his worktable, staring down at some blueprints, his hands shaking and his stomach doing flip-flops.

"We need to talk," Steve says and Howard nods and gets to his feet. They head to Howard's room, Howard's old room. They sit down on Howard's bed and Steve takes his hands. "The thing is… I love you."

Howard feels a lump rise to his throat and he looks down.

"I know you don’t feel the same way. I know you want different things from me." Steve clears his throat. "I thought I could change your mind, that's why I… But that was stupid of me and unfair to you, Howard."

"So what does this mean?"

"Bucky says he'll be happy to take over guardianship of you. Heck, any of the guys would." 

Howard jerks his gaze up, his eyes widening. "What?"

"He'll give you his cuffs, if you want." Steve reaches for the buckle of Howard's cuff.

"No!" Howard jerks his hands behind his back. "No, you can't take them away!"

"Howard." Steve sighs. "You deserve someone who isn't going to try to change you. And I deserve someone who can be what I need. Those cuffs are a promise." 

"Exactly," he says, his voice shaking. His pulse is racing and his breath is coming in gasps and he's going to be sick. "They're a promise. You promised. You-You can't break your promise. You never break your promises." 

"You don't want a top. You don't want to be collared." Steve stares at Howard, confusion in his eyes. "Give me your hands." 

He doesn’t know why he's fighting this, why Steve's cuffs mean so much. 

Steve takes a deep breath and when he speaks, his voice is hard and cold. "Now, Howard." 

It feels like something is breaking in his chest, cutting him up inside. He gasps and slides to his knees, holding his hands out to Steve. "Please, don’t." His vision's blurry and he's trembling so hard that his teeth are chattering. "Please, Steve, don't. I can do better. I can be better. Just please don't do this." He buries his face in Steve's lap and he's sobbing and Steve is holding on to his hands and everything hurts and doesn't know why. "Red. Steve, red! Red, red, red, red!"

"Sssh." Steve releases Howard's hands and gently rubs his back. "Okay, Howard. Okay, I've stopped. I'm not gonna take them off of you. I'm not gonna take them away."

Howard nods and concentrates on the movement of Steve's hands to soothe him, to calm him. When he manages to get himself under control, his sits back on his heels. "Thank you, sir." 

Steve nods and wipes the tears from Howard's face. "Hands behind your back and knees spread, please."

He blushes and quickly obeys.

"Good boy." Steve smiles and strokes his hair. "New rule, Howard. You don't so much as kiss another person without my permission. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir." He leans into Steve's touch, eager to prove himself.

"Do you think you can obey or do you need to wear a chastity belt?"

"No, I can obey."

"Good boy." Steve tilts his head up and kisses him. "You're such a good, good, boy." 

***** 

The problem is that Steve never gives permission. It's fine the first and second time, but by the third, Howard is starting to get annoyed. 

Annoyance makes way for desperation rather quickly. 

Which is why when Bucky shoves him up against the wall, he becomes painfully hard within seconds.

"I wanna fuck you," Bucky says, pressing against his body.

Howard moans and arches against him. "I-I'll ask Steve. I'll make him say yes."

"Beg him, Howard. Get down on your knees and *beg*." Bucky brushes his mouth against Howard's ear. "I'm gonna fuck you so hard, you won't be able to walk."

"Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck." Howard whines and shoves Bucky away. He finds Steve in the war room, talking with Philips, Carter, and some visiting general. Howard knows he should wait, it's not the time to think with his dick, but he's so damn empty. He's gonna explode if he doesn't come soon. Everyone stops speaking and looks at him when he enters the room. He blushes and scrambles to his knees next to Steve. 

Steve turns to face him and runs a hand through his hair. "What is it, Howard?"

"Bucky wants to fuck me," he says, then words tumbling out quickly. "Please let him fuck me! I've been a good boy, haven't I? Can he fuck me? Can he?"

The general makes an exasperated noise. "Is this really the time?"

"It'll only take a minute, General Morris." Steve tilts his head and presses the sole of his shoe against Howard's crotch.

Howard moans and arches his hips, the pressure so unbearably good that his whole body is thrumming.

"I think what you really need is to come, Howard. Don’t you?"

"Please," he whines.

Steve smiles and pats his face. "Then come." 

And Howard has never, never, never come on command before, not without being fucked first. But he does now. He thrusts up against Steve's shoe and wails as pleasure, hot and sharp, travels up his spine and twists through his belly, leaving him shaky and exhausted.

"There," Steve says, "now you don't need Bucky to have sex with you. Stay where you are until we're done. Then you can go tell Bucky that I said no." 

"Y-Yes, sir." 

***** 

That night when he slips into bed, he asks, "Are you ever going to let anyone fuck me?"

"I don't know." Steve pulls him close and rubs the small of his back. 

"Are you going to fuck me?" He relaxes against Steve's body and closes his eyes.

"I haven't decided yet." Steve presses a kiss to his forehead. "You can always safeword."

"Yes, I know, sir." He sighs and strokes his thumb against the stamped imprint of Steve's shield on his leather cuff.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things come to a head: Howard has a temper tantrum and Steve does what he should have in the very beginning.

Howard wakes to Steve spooning him from behind and playing with his body. Steve's big fingers pinch and tug at his nipples, pulling moans from him, making him wiggle and arch and whine. He closes his eyes and enjoys it, in a few hours Steve and the boys will be gone on a mission.

"Please," he gasps out. "Please, fuck me. Steve, c'mon!"

Steve bites his neck and slides a hand down his torso and into his shorts to tug at his cock. "Phillips was right, wasn't he? You are a slut."

He whimpers and jerks against Steve's hand. 

"I expect you to behave while I'm gone, Howard." Steve rubs his thumb over the head of Howard's cock, smearing the wetness oozing from the tip. "You can use your toys, but I don't want anyone else playing with you. Do you understand?"

Howard nods frantically. "Can I come? Can I? Can I?"

"No." Steve pulls away and Howard sobs.

***** 

Not fucking everyone in sight is harder than he thought it would be. The first few days were all right. His worry over Steve seemed to override his desire to fuck. But then he starts getting propositioned left and right. He ignores the flirting from the baby tops. But he has to actually safeword when some corporal shoves him back against his worktable and humps him.

He complains about it to Peggy.

She's not as sympathetic as he hoped she'd be. "What do you expect, Howard? You've got a reputation."

"I’m wearing Steve's cuffs. And I know he made it very clear to everyone that I'm not supposed to fuck anyone."

"You're still uncollared." She touches his knee. "The other tops see you as a challenge. Who can get Captain America's bottom to spread his legs? Who can get Captain America's bottom to cuckold him?"

"Those bastards! Those—" He doesn’t know why he's so angry. It's not as if he hasn't seen this game played out before.

Peggy shrugs and caresses his hair. "They won't stop until he collars you. Or you break."

"I'm not going to break." He pulls away from her.

"A month is a long time for an uncollared bottom to be without reassurance, Howard. No one will fault you for giving in to your needs. Not even Steve."

Howard glares at her. "Don't worry about me, Peggy. I'll manage." 

*****

He doesn’t manage very well. 

It's not the sex—well, yes, it is the sex—but that's only a small part of it. It's the release of tension, the flood of endorphins, the praise, and ability to let go that he misses. That he needs and can't fulfill. It's so goddamn hard and he's trying, he really is, but there's nothing to hold on to. So he does the only thing he can think to do: he throws a tantrum. 

He's not proud of himself. He knows it's childish and it's embarrassing, but the pressuring building up inside of his has to be released somehow.

So he yells and curses and breaks things. He calls his lab assistants a bunch of idiots and fools and he makes a few of his fellow bottoms cry. Anderson, who's a top, tries to rein him in, but Howard takes a swing at him. 

That's when someone calls in Phillips, who takes one look at the scene and bellows, "Down, *now*, Stark!"

Before Howard can think about it, he's on his knees, panting harshly, his body shaking, his breath coming in painful gasps.

"What the hell is going on here?" There's silence for a few heartbeats, then everyone's talking at once. Phillips growls, "You know what, I don’t care! Stark, I want your bare backside in the air in five seconds!"

Howard scrambles to his feet and rushes to comply. His hands are trembling so hard, it takes him a good minute to unbutton is trousers and get them off. He leans over the worktable, his eyes squeezed shut, his cock pressing painfully hard against the smooth metal of the tabletop. He whines and wiggles his ass. 

He expects to feel Phillips' hand, he really, but then he hears the whistling of leather through the air and the sharp sting of a belt against his ass. He sobs and jerks his hips forward, then back. "Thank you," he says. "Oh, fuck, thank you!" 

"Shut up, Stark." 

Each blow is such beautiful agony and he can feel the pressure easing with each sting. He can't stop moving into the blows, then moving forward to rub up against the metal, now slick with his arousal. He knows he's going to come, he hates that he's going to come, but he can't stop it. It's inevitable. He tells himself it's not his fault. Steve should have known he couldn’t do it, not without a collar. What top would do that to his bottom? What top would set up his bottom to fail? 

Phillips brings the belt down again and again. Howard's eyes tear up and he's whimpering from the pain, from the pleasure. And he can't, oh, oh, he can't! He cries out, writhing on the table as he comes. Phillips beats him through it, beats him until he's slumped in an exhausted heap, crying softly. Only then does Phillips stop.

"Take Howard to the infirmary," he says.

***** 

He misses Steve. He misses Steve so damn much.

*****

The doctor refuses to let him out of the infirmary. Howard throws another tantrum, but when Phillips comes in to calm him, he's told to deal with it.

***** 

It's horrible and he hates it. 

 

***** 

It's dark in the infirmary when he wakes up. For a moment, he's confused because someone is stroking his hair and he knows it's not a nurse. They all have cold hands. 

"Wha?" He rolls over onto his back and peers into the darkness.

"It's just me," Steve says and leans down to kiss him. "I'm sorry. Howard, I'm so sorry."

He smiles and deepens the kiss. "Missed you. Everyone here is terrible."

Steve chuckles weakly. "Go back to sleep. We'll talk in the morning."

***** 

The next time Howard wakes up, his face is smushed against Steve's chest. He doesn’t care one bit because Steve is back and safe and now he can get out of this damn infirmary. He tilts his head back and presses a warm kiss to Steve's jaw.

"Mmm." Steve yawns and opens his eyes. "Howard."

"I tried to obey you," he says, so they can get the punishment out of the way. "I really did, but… But it was so hard, Steve. It—"

Steve covers Howard's mouth and shakes his head. "No, it was my fault. I should have known it would be too long. It wasn't your fault that you failed, Howard. It was my fault. " He lets out an annoyed huff and sits up. "This is a terrible place to do this, but I don't want to lose my nerve."

"To do what?" Howard also sits up. He runs his hands through his hair and wonders if he has to get a doctor to discharge him.

"This." Steve grabs his jacket from the end of the bed and takes something out of his pocket. Then he holds it out. "I want you to wear my collar."

Howard feels a spike of fear as he stares down at it. He opens his mouth to say no, but what comes out is an embarrassing squeak.

"I'm not going to take that as a no. As a matter of fact, I'm not gonna take 'no' as a no." Steve clenches his jaw. "You're gonna have to safeword if you want me to stop. Now lift your chin."

He doesn't mean to jerk his chin up. He really doesn't.

Steve moves slowly, as if Howard's going to bite or break down. And really, he almost does when Steve wraps the collar around his neck. "I'm gonna buckle it on now. This is your last chance to safeword."

Howard squeaks again—that's never not going to be mortifying—and closes his eyes.

"There," Steve says, buckling it on. "It's done. You're mine now"

He slumps against Steve and shivers.

"I love you." Steve licks at Howard's mouth.

"Are you going to fuck me now?" 

"I still haven't decided yet."

Howard opens his eyes in surprise; Steve is smiling down at him. "Bastard. I hate you."

Steve laughs and hugs him. "No, you don't."

He sighs and buries his face against Steve's neck. "No, I don't."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to put Howard out of his misery. It was horrible for him. And I told myself that once I got him collared, that would be it. So I did and now it is and... who knows? Maybe I'll come back to it someday. Howard is always in need of a spanking.
> 
> eta: Okay, not quite. I have an epilogue.


	10. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex.

The bastard makes Howard wait a week before they fuck. A week of flirting, of begging, of crawling into Steve's lap and rubbing up against him, only to be told 'no' and 'Howard, stop' and 'that's enough!' 

Howard hates it and he loves it.

He expects Steve to be a romantic about it. He expects Steve to wine and dine him, to spread him out on their bed and tease him until he's sobbing for release. 

He doesn't expect—God, he loves this man—Steve to drag him to the war room five minutes before a meeting. He doesn’t expect to Steve to tell him to strip. And he doesn't expect Steve to shove him down on the table and shove two slick fingers up his ass.

It's good. It's *wonderful*. He's moaning and writhing and fucking himself on Steve's fingers as everyone drifts into the room. He's utterly exposed and he loves it. 

Steve loves it too because a moment later he's pulling his fingers out and shoving his cock in.

Howard wails and squeezes around Steve's big cock. "Fuck me," he says, "Come *on*, Steve!"

"Pushy bottom," Steve pants and just lets go. 

All Howard can do is hold on as Steve fucking him into the table. He's going to have goddamn splinters in his ass by the time they're done—he cares a lot less than he expected.

It's perfect. Steve's perfect.

It's an endless wave of pleasure that leaves him breathless and he's not sure it can get any better. Not until… not until Steve tugs on the o-ring of his collar and says, "Now, Howard."

And Howard comes, helplessly, body arching up against Steve, letting out a surprised moan. Steve kisses him hard, biting his lip, before making his own shocked noise. 

Steve slumps against Howard, heavy and uncomfortable. Howard wants to push him off, but that would require moving.

Phillips—oh, when did he show up?—clears his throat. "If you're done marking your territory, Captain, we've got a war to fight."

"One more thing, Colonel," Steve says and kisses Howard. "Mine."


End file.
